<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laughing is Unprofessional by Annide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589583">Laughing is Unprofessional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide'>Annide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Weeks [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>911DispatchersWeek2020, Comedy, Funny, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace receives an unexpected call from TK.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grace Ryder &amp; TK Strand (9-1-1 Lone Star)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Weeks [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laughing is Unprofessional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 911 Dispatchers Week Day 1: “911 what is your emergency?” + comedy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                “911, what is your emergency?”</p><p>                “Hey, Grace. No offense, but I was hoping I’d get someone else.”</p><p>                “TK?”</p><p>                Her heart dropped. It was always one of her worst fears, there at the back of her mind every day, that she could get a call from someone she knew, someone she cared about. She remembered too well how it felt to hear the explosion that killed every member of the previous 126. The urgency as she gave Judd critical information, how he tried to relay it to the others, but it was too late. The agonising wait to hear anything, to know if her husband had survived, to know if anyone had survived. She was always afraid she’d have to go through that again, be on a bad call with them.</p><p>                This was different, however. TK wasn’t with the others, he wasn’t back at work yet. She might have to dispatch them to him, break the news to all his friends, and his father that he was hurt. It was always something hard to do, but it felt worse when it was people she knew.</p><p>                “You have to promise me not to laugh.”</p><p>                His voice was light. It was a good sign. She’d hear it if he was badly hurt.</p><p>                “Why would I laugh?”</p><p>                “See, this is why I was hoping to get another dispatcher, now I’ll never hear the end of it.”</p><p>                “TK, what’s going on, why did you call 911?”</p><p>                “I dropped something in the sink, and it got stuck in the pipe. So I opened it and I put my hand in it to pull it out. And now it’s stuck in there. Are you stifling a laugh?”</p><p>                “No, of course not.” That was a lie. Grace was so relieved to hear he was fine, not in any danger, she couldn’t help but find the situation ridiculous. “You don’t have anything to oil it and help it slide out?”</p><p>                “I tried, but I can’t make it work from down here and I can’t reach up to the sink to pour it in. Our tools are in another room. I tried undoing the top of the pipe, but it twisted my arm and hurt too much. Believe me, I wouldn’t be calling if I had any other choice.”</p><p>                “I assume that means you tried to reach your very handsome boyfriend too.”</p><p>                “Yes, he’s not answering, probably on a call or something. At least he won’t see me in like this.”</p><p>                “You do know what firehouse is closest to your house, right? You know I have to dispatch them.”</p><p>                “No way you could send anyone else? Please?”</p><p>                Grace could hear his pleading tone. She understood. TK had his pride, he didn’t want the other firefighters to see him like this, sitting under his sink, hand trapped in a pipe. That was the kind of call they’d joke about for weeks, especially since it happened to one of their own. But there was nothing she could do. The 126 was the firehouse assigned to his area and they were free. She dispatched them to his location.</p><p>                “I’m sorry, TK. I’ll tell Judd to go easy on you.”</p><p>                “I can already imagine their faces when they heard the call. They’ll probably laugh too hard to work when they get here. This is the last time I try to fix the sink without putting pants on first.”</p><p>                “Oh, now, you’re purposefully trying to make me laugh. I’m usually so professional.”</p><p>                “I’ll tell your husband you were thinking of me in boxers with my arm up a pipe. See how he likes that image.”</p><p>                “You know, it sounds like you’re being difficult, maybe I should dispatch an officer to the scene. I can see here officer Reyes is done with his call.”</p><p>                “You’re not funny. This is humiliating enough as it is.”</p><p>                “I’m just trying to get your mind off everything. Distract you a little. If you relax, it’ll be easier for them to get your hand out of the pipe.”</p><p>                “Nice try, but it’s not working.”</p><p>                Grace couldn’t help but laugh along when the others got there and she heard the familiar sound of Judd’s deep laugh followed by Owen’s fatherly request for everyone to calm down. She could hear in his voice that he was trying hard to stop himself from joining in.</p><p>                “I hate you all.” TK said. Though he clearly didn’t really mean it. “And you, Grace, I told you not to laugh.”</p><p>                “I’m sorry, I couldn’t keep it in anymore.”</p><p>                “Well, I’m sorry fire and rescue’s here so I don’t need to keep you on the line anymore. Other people need you. Bye.”</p><p>                TK hung up. Grace had expected him too. She gave herself a few more seconds to laugh it off before she went right back to another call. It was all good, she knew Judd would tell her all about what happened as soon as he’d come home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>